User talk:Scarfaceshifter
Archived Discussions: February-May, 2010 May-June, 2010 Major Discussion Thanks for fixing my userpage I never would have noticed that someone deleted my rant had I not read the feed. I really think that noob (IP: 98.193.9.130) should be banned from editing on here. youre an admin now, right? so you could ban him (right?) photo hey i wanna put a photo of my character on my talk page like u did but i dunno how to upload a photo from my ipod touch to the computer....can u tell me how u did it plz..thnx :) BladesOfDestiny 19:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey can i join the drone hunter guild my rank is 40 and skill is 8051 BladesOfDestiny 01:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) oh.....how do u make a clan? -BladesOfDestiny 17:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) what are clan wars.. Good Games :D hey those were good games, 10-7 me, 10-6 me........thanks for helping me farm on my other account, LOL 10-3, 10-1, 10-0 or whatever :D srry i forgot to sign that one above title is good games :) -BladesOfDestiny 00:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) hey do u think i would be good with ripper pro because on the page it says u need to be experienced....on my rank 50 account i used the vaporizer up until rank 50.......and as u know i am experienced with mag-rail -BladesOfDestiny 00:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) WOW i was shocked that my rank 28 skill 7300 beat u 10-5, didnt expect that but thanks u gave me great advice after the game -BladesOfDestiny 01:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) hey! im getting better. he is now rank 29 skill 8300. thanks for helping me farm for credits buddy! -BladesOfDestiny 20:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) why would you want the proto? The point of upgrading the Mag-Rail Pro rather than using protos is because the cost of protos builds up to cost much more than a permanent Mag-Rail. Although, i don't see why you would still want to use a Mag-Rail when you have your Ripper Pro? It's probably better to save for Ripper upgrades, but they are your guns :P Falzarfz2 06:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New wikia account hey man, if you want to send me a message on the wiki, send it to the talk page for -Predators- because he is my main account now, so i made an account for him on the wiki instead of bladesofdestiny, but my signature still has all 3 of my accounts :) -Predators-, BladesOfDestiny, and Waxers31 12:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) that's been common lately The past few days, servers have been having issues so players have been rolled back slightly as you may have seen on getsatisfaction.com. But the game may also not register things and hand you stuff back such as credits or even mod uses. I haven't been striking lucky though, i've lost an Armed Fortifier 8.8 + Arsenal Utility 371, but my skill hasn't rolled back at least. Your idea is a smart although probably not favourable in the views of others, but there are also other countless glitches out (one of which is giving such a horrible player like Ulli such a high skill) and the majority of players frown upon them, so it's best to keep it to yourself ;) Falzarfz2 06:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ex-tANKER i know ur an ex tanker, so on my rank 51 with a fully upgraded tanker armour, i want to switch to sniper or infiltrator. could u help me plz? -Predators-, BladesOfDestiny, and Waxers31 21:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i already have that on one of my accounts, im kinda REALLY mad at ngmoco right now, just look at the forum post: Selling things messed up -Predators-, BladesOfDestiny, and Waxers31 19:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) GGE I'm forming a clan alliance called GGE, and noticed you had a group called the "drone hunter guild". I understand it isn't an official clan, but could I put in as a group of the alliance to aid in recruiting/training/having more high-level support and aid? If that's ok, please comment either on my talk page or on www.greatergoodofeliminate.wordpress.com Thanks, MasterStrategist 17:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) (Oasis2) is this even possible would u mind checking out the forum post: is this even possible? thanks -Predators- 16:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) photos on talk page hey! i have a question for you.......if u go to my talk page you can see im putting up photos. now when i try to put up more, they turn sideways when i post them but are the right way when i upload them.....any ideas? thanks, -Predators- 15:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) That's great! I don't think it's a problem. I mean, you did a great job with those charts, no one's gonna mind not knowing what's already not there in the first place. Hey the vaporizer overlaps the picture on the ripper jr page. Bondzox 01:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) rig hey, in the polls section for best sniping map, u missed rig... -Predators- 14:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) WTF omfg. somebody edited the add me list clan page and removed my clan, elite gunners. if u look at home page, it says "the asylum" edited the section E. plz do something. -Predators- 19:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) its ok jkjway fixed it, :) Lol That was Shay-Kanses' clan. I was gonna delete it myself When i saw it but i decided not to. Good call :P Jkjway 05:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm Admin now :) But you know what sucks? The fact that I didn't get that big "welcome" message like when you got it. And I even have Beaurocrat! What is this!? Jkjway 05:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW, how come you're never on Pal anymore?